All Covered Up
by Magic Enjoy
Summary: Ryan is the new kid in the DG town, but when he meets someone that makes him feel weird, how will he cover it all up? (Ryan/Tee) (Bailey/Jody)
**S3 Ep 2**

 _Dear Chloe_

 _From what I have seen so far, Ashdene Ridge isn't bad. Maybe I'll be treated like an actual human being here! As I met everyone there were a few people that caught my eye in particular;_

 _A blonde boy named Harry: Seemed like a trusting guy._

 _A brunette boy named Johnny: Seemed like a brave person and a good mate. Going into the army soon. Oldest here._

 _But there was this one girl who caught my eye. Johnny's blonde sister Tee: Quiet, sensitive yet strong on the outside. Curious about me. I'll have to watch out for her, but then there's something drawing me closer. Urging me to uncover more. Learn where she comes from, so I can relate to her when the time comes. I know I'm not a girl person and I know care homes are the worst places to have secrets, so if I pretend to hate her, then no one will suspect anything!_

 _Miss you loads._

 _Love Ryan xxx_

Ryan folded the letter and put it in the box he had labelled 'Letters to her'. He had tried to make it sound as innocent and simple as possible, it's better than putting 'Letters to Chloe I'm not Sending'. Then if someone asks, there'll be too much out. He placed it back on the top shelf of the spare staff bedroom he had 'earned' earlier that day, next to another box labelled 'Letters to Him'. Again, totally not suspicious sounding or anything! When people ask he is writing a series of letters about a boy called Ryan sending letters to a girl that is like a sister to him. As ridiculous and untrue as it sounds it is the only thing he could think of to stop Laces and his mates ripping them all up because they are precious to him. That birthday card situation wasn't going to happen all over again. That was then, though, and this is now. A fresh start.

 **Earlier that Day**

 **Ryan POV**

I can try to be a new person. As soon as I walk through these doors, no one can know anything about me, what I did to Chloe, or anything else. I can pretend that I'm not the old Ryan anymore. I'm a new Ryan, a car thief. No. A beggar, in a begging gang. Oh or, a bare knuckle fighter because...because...my Dad made me fight. Yeah, no one will know anything about me. I just have to make sure nothing distracts me.

"Ryan. Ryan. Helloooooo! Are you there!" My social worker Paul, trying (and failing) to be funny.

"Of course I'm here where would I be, Africa?!" I exclaim sarcastically. Unfortunately, he doesn't get it. He thinks I'm trying to make a joke too. He starts laughing. Uggghhhh! Social Workers!

"He he, hilarious." Again. Sarcasm.

"Ryan, hey...lighten up a bit laddie. Put a smile on that wee face of yours. Hey, I got one. Turn that frown, upside down!" He starts hysterically laughing now, though, I've had him for so long, I know he's not kidding. I didn't want to have to do this but I'll have to break his spirit.

"That is one of the oldest tricks in the-" I started.

"We're here. Urr, tell Mr Milligan that Paul is sorry he can't stay but he has an urgent appointment that starts five minutes ago and he has emailed your details and medical history which should come through soon." He takes a deep breath."Did you get all that laddie? Here, I wrote it down just in case." So this was all planned was it? I took the piece of paper along with my stuff and walked towards the door. Paul waved and I put on a fake grin as he drives off. First place for this piece of paper, the bin.

"Oh hello, I'm Mike Milligan, head careworker of Ashdene Ridge. Where is your social worker, Paul?" Mike answered after I knocked on the door.

Time to get creative. I replied" Oh I don't know. He said head some date with a lady and dropped me off halfway here. I had to walk the rest of the way."

"You would be tired wouldn't you?" Mike asked.

Damn it! "My supreme athletic skills" Oh great you had one job!

"Nice try, come in."

 **Sorry it's only short I didn't have much time**

 **Magic Enjoy**


End file.
